Event Farm Hands
This article needs allot of work, formatting, wording etc & maybe even integrated/rewritten into the (currently blank) Event page. I purposely wrote the last several in different ways to try to figure out the best way. Event Farm Hands are special farm hands only available from winning certain Events and are not available acquirable after the event ends. Temporary Event Farm Hands The Following Farm hands are temporary & leave after the event finishes or at a certain date afterwards. Mothers Day Event (2016) Celebrating Heidi's first mothers day her mother Heather & grandmother Betty are here to surprise her. *Grandma Betty Reward for completing the Event. Stays with you for 30 days after the end of the event. *Heather Heatley Heidi's Mother. 150 Keys & leaves at the end of the event. *Princess Heather Heatley's Poodle. 150 Keys & leaves at the end of the event. Permanent Event Farm Hands The Following Farm Hands are permanent & stay with you. Angora Cat / Best in Show Angora Cat The Angora Cat was available November 2014 from the Fall Harvest Feast Event for finishing in the top two on an event item crafting leaderboard. An upgraded version of the Angora Cat the Best in Show Angora Cat was available for placing in the top two positions for both the first and second stages. Alaskan Husky / Hall of Fame Husky The Alaskan Husky was available January 2015 from the Farm Dog 500 Event. The Event was a two stage leaderboard style with first place winning the farm hand. An Upgraded Version of the Alaskan Husky the Hall of Fame Husky was available for winning gold in both the first & second event stages & replaced the Alaskan Husky. Irish Setter The Irish Setter was available March 2015 from the Spring Scavenger Hunt Event. The Event was leaderboard style with 1st-5th getting the Irish Setter. The Irish Setter is known for its ability to find 3 Quartz from the Mine. Norwegian Forest Cat / Norwegian Camper Cat The Norwegian Camper Cat was available June 2015 from the Camp Farmville Event. The Event was a two stage leaderboard style event with first to fifth Winning the farm hand. The Norwegian Camper Cat is the upgraded version of the Norwegian Forest Cat won by placing in the top five for the second stage of the event. Bengal Cat / Gardening Bengal Cat The Bengal Cat was available August 2015 from the 2nd Annual Green Thumb Games Event. The event was a two stage leaderboard style event, first to fifth place got the farm hand. The Gardening Bengal Cat is the upgraded version of the Bengal Cat won by placing first to fifth place on both the first and second stages. Czech Wolfdog / Charmed Czech Wolfdog The Czech Wolfdog was available October 2015 from the Halloween Pumpkin Pageant Event. The Event was leaderboard style with two stages. Winning Gold on one stage will win the Czech Wolfdog while winning Gold on both will upgrade the Czech Wolfdog into the Charmed Czech Wolfdog. Dalmatian / Devoted Dalmatian The Dalmatian was available January 2016 from the Cupid's Carnival Event. It was a leaderboard style Event with Stage 1 taking place Jan 27th to Feb 1st & Stage 2 Feb 2nd to Feb 7th. Finishing in the top five once awarded players with the Dalmatian while finishing in the top five a second time upgraded the players Dalmatian into the Devoted Dalmatian. This is not the first time the Dalmatian's were available, there was another Valentines event in 2013. Category:Farm Hands